My Secret Lover
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: kekasih gelapku yang terlanjur terlarang
1. seperti wanita nista

sebelumnya fic ini saya dedikasikan bagi kalian yang pernah tersirat untuk memasangkan erwin x petra dan saya sendiri termasuk dari salah satu yang tersirat, mengingat fic erwin x petra jarang jadi saya buat deh, terdapat rivetra juga di dalamnya, jadi selamat membaca.

cover is not mine, i just edited.

* * *

 **MY SECRET LOVER**

* * *

'Ckrek!' erwin mengambil photo adegan tak senonoh antara direktur dan sekretarisnya "yap, send" cengirnya "dasar lelaki kesepian" lalu pergi

"direktur, apa tak apa-apa kita melakukan ini di kantor" Tanya gadis bersurai caramel

"hnn, tak apa" balas lelaki tanpa ekspresi sambil terus menciumi gadis itu

"kau berjanji menceraikan istrimu lalu menikahiku?"

"petra, sudah berulang kali ku beritahu, iya aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Kau sudah jelas tau mengapa aku melakukan ini"

"karena kau tidak mencintai gadis itu, kau di jodohkan oleh ayahmu, levi"

"souka" kata levi

"Rico, apa kau melihat foto yang ku kirim padamu?" kata erwin lewat telephone

"ya aku sudah melihatnya, kau tega sekali erwin mengirim adegan suamiku dengan sekretarisnya" sahut rico di seberang sana

"maafkan aku Rico, sebagai teman bukankah tidak ada saling kebohongan di antara kita, kau tidak sedih?"

"nah erwin, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kiriman foto yang kau berikan itu, aku sebentar lagi pulang ke Tokyo dan akan segera ku bereskan gadis itu. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini, hanya saja karena pekerjaan di perancis sangat terlalu sibuk"

"souka, hati-hati saat kau pulang ke Tokyo"

"jaa ne erwin"

"hai"

..

..

Petra berjalan menuju lift di depannya, lalu masuk dan di susul oleh annie

"heh petra, kali ini kau akan benar-benar di pecat" kata annie, petra hanya diam "ny. Rico Ackerman baru saja pulang dari Prancis, hah!" desis annie memojokan petra. Hampir semua karyawan di perusahaan Shingeki tau bahwa petra selingkuhan Direktur Levi Ackerman dan semua membencinya.

"annie, aku pergi duluan" kata petra saat pintu lift terbuka

"cih gadis itu santai sekali, tidak ada rasa takutnya, aku yakin saat ini kau benar-benar di tendang dari perusahaan ini, setelah sekian lama levi mempertahankan kekasih gelapnya" guman annie

'tok tok'

"silahkan masuk"

"hai erwin lama tidak jumpa"

"Rico? Kapan kau datang? Ah silahkan duduk" sahut erwin

"terima kasih. baru saja, aku langsung kesini, malas bertemu levi pasti ujung-ujungnya bertengkar lagi"

"kau tidak boleh begitu, bagaimanapun juga dia masih suamimu" erwin menasehati

"hmm susah memang jika memiliki perasaan sepihak, dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku" kata Rico "oh iya, perihal aku datang kesini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu erwin"

"silahkan, katakan saja"

"memangnya petra gadis seperti apa, sehingga levi tunduk pada gadis itu" Tanya rico

"hmm, sebentar… sejauh yang aku tahu, petra selalu membawakan kopi untuk levi, dia perhatian, ramah, baik, gadis yang tegar sepertinya dan dia cantik seperti malaikat"

"kau mendeskripsikannya seolah-olah kau mengenalnya erwin. Kau ini seperti _stalker_ saja" rico mengejek

"hei hei kau sendiri yang tanya seperti apa petra" erwin tersenyum kecut

"oh lihatlah CEO erwin kesal, tapi tetap saja terlihat tampan dan berkarisma haha" rico tertawa

"hah terserah kau saja rico" erwin menghela nafas

..

..

"hah semenjak kapan meja makan ini di penuhi makanan, ada hantu?" guman levi mengejek

Terdengar suara hentakan _high heel_ seseorang berjalan menuju levi

"itu buatanku, makanlah"

"cih rico, mengapa kau melakukan ini, kau pikir aku akan luluh"

"tolong hargai aku levi, tolong berhenti mengencani gadis itu"

"kau tak berhak! kau dan aku di jodohkan,aku tak mencintaimu dan kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan hal itu Rico Brzenka" kata levi penuh penekanan

"apapun yang terjadi aku akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini"

"dari awal memang sudah salah rico" kata levi datar dan berlalu

"aku tidak akan menyerah levi, aku akan melakukan apa yang di lakukan petra padamu" bisiknya pelan

..

"konichiwa direktur" petra tersenyum ramah sambil membawakan kopi

"oh petra, silahkan" levi tersenyum sedikit namun masih datar, tapi petra tau senyum itu adalah senyum paling ramah baginya.

"uhm direktur dasimu sedikit berantakan, biar aku yang perbaiki" petra memperbaiki dasi levi, levi memandang wajah petra yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Mengapa kau begitu cantik petra"gumannya dan Levi mengecup bibir mungil petra

Brak! Rico membanting pintu ruang kerja levi

"sudah cukup yang kalian berdua lakukan" rico tiba-tiba datang dan mencoba menampar petra tapi di tahan oleh levi

"dia tidak salah, aku yang salah sekarang tamparlah aku jika kau berani" levi mendesis dan Rico menarik tangannya kembali lalu mendorong petra

"akh sh" tangan petra terkena kopi yang panas karena dorongan rico

"petra kita pergi dari sini,biar ku obati" levi menarik petra keluar menuju apotik terdekat untuk membeli salep

"kau benar-benar mengabaikanku levi" mata rico mengembun

erwin yang sebelumnya di beritahu oleh annie langsung menuntun rico menuju ruangannya. "Ini minumlah tenangkan dirimu" erwin menyodorkan jus mangga kaleng

"aku… aku… sudah tak tahan lagi erwin" rico terisak

"lalu kau menyerah? Baru saja kemarin kau bilang akan merebut hati levi"

"tapi akan sulit jika wanita itu masih disini, aku ingin kau memecatnya, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini erwin karena saham kaulah yang terbanyak di perusahaan ini dan jabatanmu lebih tinggi dari levi, Kau CEO erwin jangan terlalu lemah" pinta rico

"tapi, aku tak punya alasan rico, kinerja petra saat ini masih di bilang bagus"

"kau sama saja seperti levi, kau tau aku juga punya saham disini" kata rico, sebenarnya erwin sangat bingung menghadapi persoalan seperti ini

Hening

"kau pilih aku sebagai teman lama mu atau pilih petra gadis kemarin sore" tegas rico. Erwin menghela nafas berat "baiklah, aku akan memecatnya"

"tapi erwin, berikan aku waktu seminggu untuk membalas semua perbuatan gadis itu"

"kau tak berniat jahatkan rico" kata erwin.

"entahlah"

..

Pip pip

"moshi moshi" annie mengangkat telphonenya malas

"annie ini aku rico, bisa kita bertemu di coffee sebelah kantor, ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan"

"souka " annie menutup telphonenya

annie mencari-cari sesosok wanita berambut perak dan akhirnya menemukannya

"konichiwa ackerman" annie membungkuk

"ah tidak usah seformal itu annie, kita sedang di luar sekarang. Silahkan duduk"

"hai"

"annie kau orang kedua yang aku percayai setelah erwin, kau sudah bekerja lama di perusahaanku, pasti kau sudah mengenal kami, kau sudah tau kedekatan levi dan petra, kira-kira prediksi apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi" Tanya rico spontan tanpa basa-basi

"oh itu… seperti yang kau ketahui, mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari hubungan" ucap annie serius

"jadi?" lanjut rico

"sepertinya, kau harus bersiap ditendang oleh levi" ujar annie sambil menyeruput kopinya

"maksudmu annie" rico penasaran

"jangan pura-pura bodoh rico, orang yang sering melakukan hubungan biasanya apa?"

"apa? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku harus menghentikannya saat ini juga"

"terlambat, tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu petra di toilet dia sedang muntah-muntah, aku pastikan dia sedang hamil muda anak levi" kata annie makin serius

"jika benar petra hamil, kau harus membantuku annie… untuk menggugurkannya" kata rico lebih serius.

..

..

'tok tok'

"ya silahkan masuk" rico membawakan kopi ke ruangan levi, levi masih diam setelah melihat siapa yang datang

"minumlah" sahut rico,levi hanya melirik cangkir yang berisi kopi yang di bawakan rico. Hening . entah ada intuisi apa levi tidak tega lalu meneguk kopi itu perlahan

"bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya rico

"standar" jawab levi datar

Petra menyadari keberadaan rico yang membawakan kopi lebih dulu darinya hanya bisa bergumam, sia-sialah dirinya membawakan kopi khusus untuk direkturnya, tidak lebih tepatnya levi adalah kekasihnya, untuk protes pun ia tak berhak karena dia hanya kekasih yang terlanjur terlarang. Petra beranjak pergi menuju _pantry_ untuk membuang kopi buatannya.

"petra, kau mau membuang kopinya?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang

"ah CEO, maaf aku tak melihatmu konbanwa" sapa petra

"hai, ngomong-ngomong kau akan membuang kopinya?"

"CEO mau aku buatkan kopi? Sebentar-"

"tidak usah, yang ada saja jangan repot-repot, sepertinya kopi yang ada di tanganmu belum sempat disentuh"

"iya benar, kau bisa meminumnya CEO" petra menyodorkan kopi pada CEO-nya Erwin. Erwin meminum kopi sambil melirik petra, namun petra tak menyadarinya hingga tetesan kopi mengalir di sudut bibir erwin.

"ah CEO, kau menumpahkannya" ujar petra langsung memberikan tisu pada erwin

"arigato petra" erwin mengelap mulutnya

"iya CEO"

Pip pip pip. Ponsel petra bergetar "temui aku di hotel Sina, malam ini juga. Penting! Kamar no 98" isi sms dari nomor levi

"kebetulan levi, ada hal yang harus aku beri tahu" gumam hati petra lalu sedikit tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya, erwin yang memperhatikannya hanya menaikan satu alis tak mengerti.

"maaf CEO aku harus pergi ada urusan" petra mengambil tasnya dan berlalu

"oh hati-hati" sahut erwin "hai" balas petra

"Berhasil akhirnya levi tertidur setelah meminum kopinya tadi, akan ku pastikan malam ini kau akan melakukannya denganku, kini giliranmu yang memenuhi kewajiban sebagai suami sah ku levi" bisik rico

Levi membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memegang kepalanya yang sangat pusing mendapati istrinya rico kadang berubah seperti menjadi petra memakai pakaian hot, rico membelai rambut levi dengan seduktif lalu membuka kancing-kancing kemeja levi perlahan

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan petra mengapa kita ada dimana?" Tanya levi masih merasa pusing

"levi, penuhi kewajibanmu sebagai suami" pinta rico lalu mencium bibir levi. pikirannya buyar melihat rico tapi seperti petra memakai pakaian hot dan kelakuan seduktifnya. Akhirnya levi membalas ciuman rico dan melaksanakan kewajiban seorang suami. "obatnya manjur" rico tersenyum kecut, yang levi tau di hadapannya petra bukan rico.

Petra tersenyum melihat amplop putih yang berisi selembaran penting hasil pemeriksaannya di rumah sakit untuk menunjukannya ke levi, tapi seketika terjatuh ketika kamar yang ia tuju setengah terbuka dan menyaksikan levi dan rico bercengkerama ria, rico menyadari ada petra yang datang dan meliriknya mengejek namun levi tetap focus bercengkerama dengannya

"levi, aku mencintaimu" kata rico seduktif

"aku juga mencintaimu, kau memang berbeda dari wanita manapun " sahut levi. Petra yang masih terjaga di dekat pintu hanya bisa menitikan air mata dan beranjak pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu dan petra memutuskan pergi ke bar untuk menenangkan diri.

"tuan aku minta wine" sahut petra pada _bartender_. petra hanya memandangi sambil memainkan sisi atas gelas berisi wine yang baru saja diberikan oleh _bartender_ , gelas yang sedikit memantulkan wajahnya yang menyandar pada meja bar menitikan air mata, Petra menangis terisak-isak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami begitu menyakitkan "kau jahat levi hiks kau jahat, kau berjanji mempercayakanmu padaku, tapi sekarang apa? Janji itu sudah tidak berarti lagi" petra menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, petra pergi meninggalkan uang untuk membayar wine tapi sama sekali tak ia minum

"CEO? Kau kenapa?" beberapa meter setelah keluar dari bar petra melihat erwin sedang terhuyung-huyung lemah

"ah petra, ini maag ku sedang kambuh saja" ucap erwin

"biar ku bantu CEO" petra merangkul erwin agar tidak terjatuh dan menuntunnya ke tempat duduk taman terdekat. " biar aku yang belikan obat ya CEO, tunggu di sini" petra bergegas menuju apotik, erwin mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian petra datang

"CEO ini minum air dulu" petra membuka tutup botol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada erwin di susul dengan obat maagnya juga

"arigato petra" sahut erwin

"tidak, kewajibanku sebagai bawahanmu" petra sedikit tersenyum karena suasana hatinya sedang kacau

Beberapa menit kemudian. "bagaimana CEO sudah baikan?" Tanya petra yang masih setia menunggu erwin

"belum, ini masih sakit" erwin memegangi perutnya yang melilit

"CEO, aku antarkan kau pulang saja ya? Ini sudah larut malam"

"tapi…." Erwin masih meremas perutnya menahan sakit

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tunggu disini aku mau mengambil mobilku dulu" sahut petra dan bergegas pergi

 _'_ _gadis itu sedikit pemaksa'_

"CEO aku minta izin besok aku tidak masuk kerja" kata petra tengah menyetir mobilnya

"oh..uhm baiklah aku izinkan" kata erwin " petra terima kasih maag ku sudah sembuh berkatmu" lanjut erwin sambil tersenyum

"daijobu. maafkan aku CEO, meminta izin yang tidak sopan ini"

"tidak apa-apa petra. uhm… sebaiknya di luar kantor kau berhenti memanggilku CEO, panggil namaku saja" jelas erwin "hai" sahut petra

"petra kau habis menangis? Maaf aku lancang" Tanya erwin

"daijobu, tadi aku hanya kelilipan saja" petra tertawa

"ah itu belok kanan rumahku" sahut erwin tiba-tiba, petra langsung memarkir mobilnya. "petra kau sebaiknya masuk dulu" tawar erwin

"tidak usah erwin-san, ini sudah larut ma-" kata-kata petra terpotong ketika ada seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari rumah erwin

"erwin, kau di antar seorang wanita? Sangat memalukan" sahut wanita paruh baya itu saat melihat erwin dan petra

"tadi maag ku kambuh bu" kata erwin pada ibunya Rachel Smith

"makannya cepat cari istri, supaya tidak lupa atau telat makan"

"ibu, jangan bicarakan ini di depan rekanku" kata erwin datar

"benarkah ini rekanmu? Lihatlah matanya yang sembab pasti habis menangis karena ulahmu erwin, kalian pasti habis bertengkar (maksudnya pertengkaran sepasang kekasih)". Cerocos ibu Erwin

Petra hanya bisa tersenyum dan erwin menahan malu atas kelakuan ibunya

"nak sebaiknya kau mampir" pinta ibu erwin pada petra

"tidak usah bu, arigato" petra tersenyum ramah dan meminta undur diri

"ibu aku tak suka ibu membicarakan tentang pernikahan dengan cara seperti itu, dia rekanku bu"

"ibu tidak peduli, yang jelas menurut ibu dia lebih cocok jadi istrimu, umur ibu sudah tua erwin, ibu ingin cepat menimang cucu" erwin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Rico sangat senang karena rencananya berhasil, levi masih tertidur di samping rico dan tiba-tiba rico melihat secarik amplop putih dekat pintu lalu mengambilnya.

"surat dari rumah sakit? Petra ral, mengandung berumur 4 minggu" bisiknya pelan membaca inti surat dari amplop putih itu lalu di remas dan di buang ke tempat sampah sebelum levi menemukan terlebih dahulu "petra ral good bye!" cengir rico

..

..

 **Jam 09.45**

Tok tok….tok tok tok

Petra membuka pelupuk matanya,terbangun karena tertanggu oleh ketukan pintu yang memaksa, apakah ada kurir yang mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan hari ini, padahal petra sudah minta izin langsung kepada CEO, ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat sejenak dari masalah kerja juga pribadi, dengan terpaksa masih setengah sadar petra membukakan pintu. Petra terkejut dan berusaha menutup pintu itu kembali, terjadi saling adu dorong pintu tapi petra terhempas mengingat kondisi antibody tubuhnya melemah, stress, dan masalah lain yang mengganggu dll.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" sahut wanita yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di perusahaan Shingeki itu

"silahkan duduk ny. Rico, anda mau berbicara apa" kata petra ramah

"aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tau kau hamil, sebelum levi mengetahui hal ini sebaiknya cepat kau gugurkan kandungan itu" sahut rico ketus dan serius

"tidak, tidak akan pernah" petra menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya

"aku tidak minta persetujuanmu, minum ini" rico menyodorkan sebuah botol beling kecil berwarna coklat bertuliskan _instant abortion_

"tidak, aku tidak mau minum, cepat pergi dari sini" petra mengusir rico

"beraninya kau mengusir atasanmu" bentak rico lalu membuka obat aborsi dan memaksa petra untuk meminumnya, petra berusaha membungkam mulutnya. Rico menjambak rambut petra dengan keras hingga ia teriak kesakitan, terus lagi dan lagi rico menarik rambut petra, petra tak mempunyai lagi kekuatan untuk melawan rico yang memiliki badan lebih besar darinya dan sangat fit untuk bertarung. Rico dengan cepat memasukan obat aborsi itu ke mulut petra saat mulutnya berteriak kesakitan akibat jambakan lalu di paksa bungkam sampai terbatuk-batuk, petra ambruk, manik madunya mengembun lalu mencair, air matanya menetes saat obat terkutuk itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Seperti tak puas rico meraih kerah belakang piyama petra menariknya menuju kamar mandi di hempaskannya petra pada _bath up_ yang telah berisi penuh air dan berusaha menenggelamkan petra berulang-ulang, masih belum puas juga rico memutar keran _shower_ ke arah warna biru dan memandikannya, petra sangat kedinginan.

"b-berhenti nyonya to-long, aku kedinginan" kata petra terbata menggigil

"tidak akan, rasa sakit yang ku rasakan lebih dari ini" desis rico

"ku mo-hon " petra memohon sambil memegangi kaki rico dan menangis, bibir merah merekahnya berubah menjadi biru

"lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kakiku, demi Tuhan aku tak sudi di pegang olehmu wanita jalang!" rico melepaskan diri dari pegangan petra lalu pergi meninggalkannya

"a a akh! Sh! Akh!" petra meremas perutnya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa "to-long si-apa pun to-long a-ku" rasa dingin yang hampir menembus tulangnya dan rasa sakit yang di hadapinya benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat luar biasa. Petra berusaha berdiri untuk memberhentikan keran shower yang dingin itu namun nihil, rasa sakit yang terombang ambing di perutnya membuat ia tak bisa sedikitpun untuk berdiri

"akh! A a a akh!" teriak petra, kali ini petra merasakan kesakitan maha dahsyat dari perutnya dan ia merasakan cairan kental meluncur keluar dari vagina lalu perlahan mengalir menuju paha jenjangnya. Petra tau itu adalah janinnya yang telah mati, petra mengusap darah itu lalu di dekatkan pada dadanya.

"m-maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa menjagamu nak, ibu pantas di beri hukuman, ia kan nak? Yang jelas ibu sangat senang kau pernah hadir bersama ibu" petra menangis tenggorokannya semakin berat melihat percikan air shower yang masih mengalir deras membawa darah-darah janinnya itu pergi ke saluran pembuangan, cairan darah itu membuyar kemana-mana bahkan piyama yang di kenakan petra sudah sangat ternodai oleh darah-darah itu, pandangan petra kabur kondisi fisiknya dan saraf-sarafnya tidak bisa lagi menahan beban sakit dan kedinginan, petra tumbang.

"moshi moshi, iya ibu aku akan mengantarkannya, iya iya" erwin menutup telpnya

Erwin memarkirkan mobilnya pada halaman rumah seorang gadis bersurai orange caramel, mengantarkan makanan pesanan ibunya untuk petra, ibu erwin benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada wanita bermanik madu itu, erwin merasa aneh karena pintu rumah petra setengah terbuka.

"petra" erwin menyahut dari luar "petra apa kau di dalam, ini aku erwin" sahut erwin, tak ada jawaban juga. Dia memberanikan diri memasuki rumah karyawannya, saat berjalan menuju ruang tengah ia tak sengaja menginjak botol bertuliskan _instant abortion ._ erwin memanggil petra lagi namun tak ada jawabnya hanya terdengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka juga, erwin merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, akhirnya erwin memberanikan diri untuk mengeceknya langsung.

"p-petra!" erwin membulatkan matanya terkejut bukan main mendapati petra yang begitu mengenaskan, banyak darah berceceran, shower dingin hidup, petra tergeletak pucat dengan banyak noda darah di piyamanya. Erwin memutar keran showernya agar berhenti, lalu mengecek detak jantungnya dengan menempelkan telinganya pada dada petra, masih… masih berdetak walaupun lemah, erwin bergegas membawa petra dengan _bridal style_ menuju rumah sakit

"bertahanlah petra ku mohon, biarkan kau mendengar penyataan harapan dari ku" entah ada emosi apa yang ia rasakan, matanya sedikit mengembun

 **At rumah sakit**

Erwin meremas jari-jarinya tak tenang menunggu petra keluar dari ruang ICU. Lampu yang menyala yang bertengger di atas knop pintu mati, beberapa dokter dengan pakaian hijau berhamburan keluar, erwin langsung menghampirinya

"dokter bagaimana keadaanya " erwin sangat khawatir tapi masih berkarisma

"apa kau keluarganya?" Tanya dokter itu

"bukan, aku rekan kerjanya, orang tuanya di yunani, aku yang bertanggung jawab semuanya"

"souka, mari ikut keruanganku"

"jadi bagaimana dokter" Tanya erwin tenang namun sedikit khawatir yang duduk di hadapan dokter

"bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa, sedikit saja terlambat nyawanya melayang, ia telah meminum obat aborsi berbahan keras" ujar dokter " sebaiknya anda tidak membuatnya stress jika ia sudah sadar, mungkin saat ini ia akan sedikit terguncang" lanjut dokter

"souka" singkat erwin berwajah tenang namun penuh rasa khawatir.

Petra terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang putih, nafasnya di bantu oleh masker oksigen, tangannya di lucuti jarum infus, setidaknya badan dan bibirnya sudah tidak membiru lagi, seorang pria pirang menemaninya dengan setia, ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis bersurai caramel menyalurkan suhu hangat dari tubuhnya dan juga hatinya.

"yah a-yah" petra mengigau, membuat pria pirang berbadan kokoh itu tersenyum, setidaknya gadis itu memperlihatkan perubahan yang signifikan

"petra, kau dulu juga begini selalu memanggil ayahmu, aku iri dengannya" pria pirang berkarisma itu mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu.


	2. kenyataan yang sesungguhnya

**Flash back on**

"akhirnya kita bisa liburan ke yunani levi" sahut erwin gembira yang baru saja datang dari perjalanan jauh antara Tokyo dan yunani di hotel

"cih biasa saja" singkat levi

"kau yakin? Gadis yunani cantik lho" rayu erwin

"aku menyewa motor balap dua, mau melawanku?" levi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tapi kita tidak tau jalanan ini seperti apa, lagi pula Negara ini bukan Negara kita" erwin khawatir dan levi tiba-tiba saja melempar kunci motor balap pada erwin

"jangan pengecut erwin smith" levi menaiki motor balap sewaannya dan memakai helm, di ikuti dengan erwin. levi mengkodekan lewat jarinya bertanda untuk mulai "siap" "souka". Mereka mulai menstarter, mengontrol gigi dan melesat secepat kilat. Mereka saling adu kecepatan, kadang levi atau erwin yang menduduki posisi pertama jalanan

Gadis cantik bersurai orange caramel tengah menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga membawa satu cangkingan kopi dari _coffee_ _agapo_ pesanan karyawan lain yang memesan, gadis itu hendak menyebrang menuju kantornya tapi…

"levi hati-hati di depanmu" teriak erwin yang posisinya sedang di belakang levi, levi terkejut dan membanting stir karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bersurai caramel menyebrang jalan. Levi terhempas beberapa meter sedangkan gadis itu tergeletak lemah, kepalanya berdarah, kakinya tertindih motor balap yang berat. Erwin shock melihat keduanya.

"petra! petra!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang di kucir belakangnya dari seberang jalan sana dan menghampirinya "petra kau masih sadarkan, petra?" lelaki itu menepuk pipi gadis itu "erd" bisiknya pelan lalu tak sadarkan diri

"erwin sepertinya lenganku patah" ujar levi tengah berjalan gontai menuju temannya, erwin membantu levi berjalan setidaknya lelaki bernama erd telah memanggil ambulans.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara sirene mobil ambulans. Petra yang memiliki luka lebih parah sudah pindahkan ke dalam mobil dan di berikan pertolongan pertama, erd, erwin dan levi juga memasuki mobil ambulans.

"hei kau, harus bertanggung jawab" ketus lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama erd

"maafkan kami" erwin merasa bersalah "apa kau kekasihnya?" Tanya erwin

"bukan, dia rekan kerjaku" ujar erd

..

Petra sudah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan umum dari ICU. Dia terbaring lemah di kasur putih berselimut warna hijau, tangannya di penuhi dengan jarum-jarum yang tersambung oleh selang-selang kecil infus, kepalanya di perban sedangkan levi tangannya di gips dan berbaring tidur, erwin memandangi kedua korban yang sama dalam satu ruangan, erd menelphone ayah petra lalu izin pulang.

"ayah…" petra mengigau pelan namun matanya masih tertutup, erwin yang menyadari itu langsung menghampiri lalu duduk disampingnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan petra, setidaknya dapat menenangkannya

"ayah, jangan pergi seperti ibu" petra mengigau lagi, erwin merasakan tangan petra dingin

Ckrek pintu terbuka, perlahan tangan petra di lepaskan.

"petra" sahut pria setengah baya menghampiri petra dan mengelus surai milik putrinya

"permisi apa kau ayahnya?" Tanya erwin

"iya, apa kau pelaku kecelakaan ini"

"maaf tuan" erwin membungkuk, awalnya ayah petra hendak marah tapi karena melihat erwin yang sopan santun, ia tak jadi marah.

"sudahlah, yang penting saat ini petra baik-baik saja" kata tuan ral

"tadi dia mengigau katanya bahwa anda jangan pergi seperti ibunya"

"hmm dia memang putriku satu-satunya dan dia kehilangan ibunya saat umur satu tahun, ibunya meninggal"

"ugh maaf" erwin membungkuk lagi

"tidak apa-apa"

"tuan biarkan saya yang menanggung biaya serta mengurus putri anda sampai sembuh" erwin memohon, mengingat perkataan erd bahwa ayah petra sedang sibuk kerja di lapangan, setelah menimbang akhirnya tuan Rall mengizinkan karena dari wajah seriusnya lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu dapat di andalkan.

Waktu menunjukan jam 21.45 malam. Levi perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, melihat erwin kelelahan tertidur di sofa dan menoleh kesamping melihat gadis yang di tabraknya sedang tertidur juga, levi menghampiri petra dan melihatnya lekat-lekat

"maaf" singkat levi

..

Tangan petra bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang di penuhi jarum dan selang serta memegang kepalanya yang sakit dimana sudah di perban.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria bersurai hitam legam dari ranjangnya

"k-kau siapa?" petra menoleh ketakutan

"maaf kemarin aku menabrakmu, kau juga menyebrang tidak hati-hati tch" petra terdiam "karena mu tanganku patah tau tidak huh, kau harus bertanggung jawab" sahut levi kesal. Petra terisak karena mendapati perkataan kasar pagi-pagi dari lelaki yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, erwin yang tak sengaja mendengar ocehan levi pagi-pagi terbangun dari tidurnya semalaman di sofa. "ayah, erd" bisik petra menangis

"tch cengeng!" gerutu levi

"levi kau tidak harus bicara kasar padanya" ujar erwin menghampiri "maafkan teman saya nona, ayahmu semalam kesini menjenguk tapi sekarang ia sedang bekerja, ia berjanji nanti malam akan menjengukmu" lanjut erwin. akhirnya petra berhenti menangis.

"permisi, ini makanan sarapan kalian" kata suster membawa makanan

"terima kasih suster" kata erwin

"suster, kapan saya bisa pulang dari sini" Tanya petra

"sepertinya paling cepat seminggu, kalau anda benar-benar sudah bisa berjalan"

"berjalan? Ke-kenapa dengan kakiku" Tanya petra lagi, erwin dan levi bungkam

"kaki anda patah nona" Petra menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, suster itupun pergi

"sudahlah jangan menangis berisik tau, kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya yang patah, tanganku juga patah" ketus levi

"levi!" bentak erwin "kenalkan aku erwin smith dan pecundang itu levi. Kalau tidak salah nama mu petra rall kan?" sapa erwin ramah lalu di balas anggukan oleh petra, levi mendecih ketika erwin bilang dia seorang pecundang.

"maafkan kami petra, saya berjanji akan merawatmu sampai sembuh" erwin serius dan petra tersenyum . membuat erwin lega karena petra bisa menerimanya.

Setelah makan erwin mendorong petra yang duduk di kursi roda untuk terapi berjalan. Petra menuruti intruksi dokter, tangannya memegang pegangan sangat erat disamping kanan dan kiri badannya, karena kakinya sangat ngilu untuk berjalan, kadang petra pun hampir terjatuh tapi di tahan oleh erwin yang menuntun di hadapannya. "terima kasih erwin" "tidak apa-apa" sahut erwin ramah

"erwin, boleh aku minta tolong" petra malu-malu

"apa"

"temani aku besok ke acara pernikahan erd, dia sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin melewati hari bahagianya, aku mohon" pinta petra sambil memohon

"baiklah petra" erwin tersenyum

"terima kasih erwin" petra sangat bahagia, manik matanya berkilau membuat erwin beku di tempat

 _'_ _dia seperti malaikat'_

"erwin hei erwin" petra melambaikan tangannya di hadapan erwin memecah lamunannya.

"m-maaf, mari ke ruanganmu karena ayahmu sebentar lagi datang" kata erwin sedikit terkejut dari lamunannya

..

"levi kau ambil alih petra, malam ini aku ada urusan sebentar" kata erwin tiba-tiba

"apa kau bilang? Menjaganya? Aku sendiri perlu di jaga pirang! Tidak mau!" ketus levi

"dasar pecundang!" adu erwin kesal mempunyai teman yang keras kepala "baiklah, aku pergi sekarang" lanjut erwin meninggalkan levi dan petra yang sedang tertidur

"oh iya satu lagi, nanti ayah petra datang dan jaga sikapmu, kau tau yang bersalah disini kau" erwin mendengus lalu pergi "tch erwin sialan".

"petra…petra…." petra terbangun, ternyata ayahnya sudah ada di hadapannya, ia langsung memeluk ayah yang ia rindukan

"aku rindu ayah" petra terharu

"ayah juga merindukanmu petra" tuan rall mencium rambut putrinya

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya tuan rall. Petra menggeleng "kau harus tetap makan supaya cepat sembuh, apa kau ingin ayahmu terus-terusan khawatir huh"

"tidak, bukan begitu yah, makanan disini tidak enak" kata petra manja

"baiklah, ayah membawa sesuatu kesukaanmu tada…." Tuan rall membawakan sosis ayam

"ayah… terima kasih" teriak petra kegirangan.

"dasar gadis manja!" gumam hati levi yang memperhatikan adegan manis antara ayah dan putrinya. Petra menoleh ke arahnya seakan tau gumaman hatinya, levi langsung membalikan badannya menuju arah lain.

Pluk!

"ugh!" levi terkejut, ada sesuatu yang melemparnya . levi menoleh ternyata sosis

"makanlah, kau juga belum makan malam kan? Aku berbaik hati membagikan sosis berhargaku padamu" sahut petra balas dendam atas perkataan kasar levi waktu itu

"grrr" levi menggertakan giginya penuh amarah kearah petra. tuan rall hanya tertawa kebingungan melihat perkelahian kecil antara putrinya dan lelaki tanpa ekspresi. Tuan rall menghampiri levi "makanlah nak, jangan dengarkan petra" tuan rall mengacak-acak rambut levi, levi terkesima.

"ayah kau akan menyesal memanjakan dia, dia yang sebenarnya menabraku" petra mendengus. Plak! Tanpa aba-aba tuan rall menjitak levi "awww!" levi kesakitan. "jangan ulangi lagi ya" sahut tuan rall ramah sambil mengelus rambut levi lagi, membuat levi terharu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayah pamit dulu petra" tuan rall memeluk putri semata wayangnya "jaga diri baik-baik dan cepat sembuh, kau juga" sahut tuan rall pada petra dan levi.

"apa kau selalu begitu dengan ayahmu?" Tanya levi pada petra sesaat setelah tuan rall pulang

"memang kenapa? Kau ingin mengejekku anak manja" petra mendengus

"hei hei mengapa kau egois sekali, mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, aku belum selesai bicara" kata levi ketus "aku hanya sedikit iri denganmu, karena ayahku tidak seperti itu semenjak orang tua ku bercerai" jelas levi datar

"maaf" petra merasa bersalah "bukankah kita seimbang, kau mempunyai orang tua yang setidaknya masih hidup dan lengkap walaupun tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Sedangkan aku dari kecil sudah kehilangan ibuku, kata ayah ibuku meninggal saat umurku satu tahun, aku tidak mengenal ibuku, makannya ayah sangat menyayangiku" ucap petra sedikit sedih

"hmm, mungkin jika aku simpulkan, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini" levi tersenyum kecut

"bodoh! Mengapa aku bisa-bisanya curhat privasiku pada gadis manja sepertimu" levi menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan langsung berbaring lalu membalikan badan menghadap lain

"hei kau yang duluan bicara! Dasar muka tembok!" petra kesal lalu berbaring dan membalikan badan membelakangi levi. Petra sedikit tersenyum begitu juga levi, diam-diam dia menggoreskan senyumnya walaupun tidak terlihat.

..

..

Pukul 08.50

"petra pakailah ini" erwin menyerahkan cangkingan yang di bawanya, petra menengoknya "tidakkah kau berlebihan erwin, membelikanku dress" sahut petra

"tidak, bukankah hari ini adalah hari special acara pernikahan sahabatmu? Pakailah" petra menuruti lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti baju. levi yang sesaat sudah terbangun hanya memperhatikan malas kedua orang tersebut.

Ceklek! Pintu toilet itu terbuka. Petra sangat cantik memakai dress putih, rambutnya ia selipkan kebelakang telinga dan memakai bando beraksesoris seperti mahkota bagian sampingnya.

 _'_ _dia seperti malaikat'_ gumam hati erwin

 _'_ _dia seperti cinderella'_ gumam hati levi "oi erwin kau mimisan" levi mengejek

"kau sendiri juga mimisan bodoh!" levi terkejut dan langsung mengambil tisu di meja, begitu juga erwin mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darahnya, petra hanya tertawa pelan melihat keduanya

"kita pergi petra"

"uhm"

"ya kalian berdua pergi saja, membuat mataku pedas saja" gumam hati levi

..

Erwin mengangkat petra dan mendudukannya pada kursi roda, erwin yang mengenakan kemeja merah dan di lapisi rompi senada dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu lalu di tutup dengan jas berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat cool.

"ayo, sepertinya acaranya sebentar lagi di mulai" erwin mendorong kursi roda petra. "uhm" petra menganggkuk

Setelah acara prosesi janji suci pasangan pengantin Erd dan Michelle Gin, kini mereka bersiap melempar bunga

"1 2 3" erd dan michelle melempar bunga berbarengan, semua orang berusaha menangkapnya namun nihil ketika bunga itu terjatuh di dekapan erwin dan mengambilnya karena hampir terjatuh. "selamat erwin, kau yang berikutnya menyusul" sahut petra yang di samping erwin, erwin hanya tersenyum

"hei bukankah kau yang waktu itu, kau menjaga petra dengan sangat baik ya" sahut erd menghampiri

"apakah kalian pasangan, wah kalian serasi sekali" ujar michelle semangat

"ti-tidak, ia hanya temanku" petra tersipu malu

"akan ku doakan semoga kalian bersama sampai ke pelaminan, kau tau doa dari seseorang yang baru saja menikah pasti terkabul loh" tambah erd, membuat wajah petra dan erwin memerah lalu tertawa.

"baiklah hadirin semua, silahkan makan" erd mengintruksi

"petra kau mau makan apa? Biarku ambilkan" tanya erwin

"aku hanya ingin makan makanan berbahan dasar sosis" jawab petra semangat

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" erwin mengambilkan pesanan petra

"hei ini pasti untuk petra, aku sengaja memesan catering berbahan dasar sosis karena petra menyukainya" sahut erd tiba-tiba membuat erwin sedikit terkejut

"kau sahabat yang baik ya erd" timpal erwin "hei itu tidak adil hanya tau namaku, kau erwin smith kan, aku ingat sekali namamu saat ku menginterogasimu di hari kecelakaan petra" adu erd, mereka tertawa bersama.

"erwin, terima kasih kau telah meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku" ujar petra pada erwin yang sedang menyetir mobil untuk pulang ke rumah sakit

"tidak apa-apa, aku senang dapat membantumu berkat mu aku mempunyai teman baru disini dan juga mengenalmu"

"aku senang mendengarnya" petra tersenyum

"petra?"

"iya"

"besok aku akan pulang ke Tokyo"

"ah cepat sekali"

"sebagai CEO memang sibuk, aku dan levi ke sini karena ingin menghilangkan penat dari beban kerja" erwin menghela nafas

"maafkan aku, karena aku kalian tidak bisa liburan" petra menyesal

"tidak usah di pikirkan, aku senang bisa mengenalmu, ayahmu, sahabatmu erd dan michelle" sahut erwin senang "dan maaf aku telah melanggar janji pada ayahmu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu sampai sembuh total, kau bisa mengandalkan levi, karena levi belum sembuh total juga, ia aku biarkan disini sampai sembuh kalau tidak ia pasti tambah stress menghadapi kertas-kertas laporan pekerjaan" lanjut erwin.

"oh baiklah tidak apa-apa"

"levi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik dan peduli, tapi sifat ketus dan keras kepalanya menutupi kebaikannya"

"hmm iya, semoga saja aku bisa menghadapinya" kata petra pasrah

..

..

"oi levi ingat pesan-pesanku ya, kalau begitu aku pamit"

"hn" singkat levi dan petra melambaikan tangannya

"hati-hati erwin" sahut petra. levi tak sengaja melepas pegangan kursi roda petra, permukaan tanah yang tidak datar mengakibatkan kursi roda yang di duduki petra berjalan sendiri "le-levi" teriak petra kursi rodanya menghantam kursi taman dan petra terjatuh. Levi terkejut.

"hei kau baru saja ku beritahu, kau malah langsung membuatnya celaka" gerutu erwin sambil mengangkat petra dan menduduki kursi rodanya "bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau kejadiannya seperti ini" erwin menghela nafas berat.

"akan ku pastikan semuanya tidak terulangi lagi, aku berjanji" kata levi datar

"baiklah, ini kartu namaku petra, jika levi membuatmu celaka hubungi aku" sahut erwin sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada petra lalu pamit pergi.

..

..

"hmm lebih baik" bisik levi menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang patah dan mulai sembuh "hei sekarang giliranmu terapi" lanjut levi, petra mengangguk

Petra dibaringkan di sebuah ranjang beralas matras, badan bagian perut dan kakinya di ikat dengan pengikat tebal. Ranjang itu otomatis berputar 900 yang memaksa agar badan petra tegak, petra beteriak kesakitan lalu menangis karena tidak bisa menahan kesakitan yang ia hadapi, levi yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Setelah itu petra tertidur, levi memandangi wajah petra yang kelelahan, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menabraknya , jika hal itu tidak terjadi mungkin petra tidak mengalami terapi yang menyakitkan tadi.

Levi yang lebih dulu sembuh membantu petra makan dengan menyuapinya, saat membersihkan badan petra, levi mengelap tangan dan kakinya, terapi berjalan levi menuntunnya. Levi membantu petra duduk di taman lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Petra yang sedang memandangi langit sore membuat levi menoleh dan memandangi wajah petra sangat dekat di sampingnya, entah rasa itu tumbuh sejak kapan, yang jelas levi mulai mengaguminya

"levi terima kasih telah membant-" petra menoleh kesamping tiba-tiba, membuat mereka saling mengunci bibir masing-masing. Mata mereka saling adu pandang, membuat wajah petra memerah, levi menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi petra dan membalas ciuman petra yang jelas tak di sengaja. Setelah ciuman itu mereka saling canggung satu sama lain.

"itu… terima kasih telah membantu merawatku levi" kata petra malu

"tidak usah di pikirkan, semua ini juga karena ulahku, menantang erwin untuk balapan dan menabrakmu" ujar levi "kau semakin membaik, itu artinya sebentar lagi aku selesai bertanggung jawab menjagamu" lanjut levi

"dan itu artinya kau akan kembali ke Tokyo" petra bersedih

"uhm" levi mengangguk, mata petra mengembun dan menganak sungai.

"entah kenapa air keluar dari mataku" petra menangis sambil tertawa "entah aku harus senang atau sedih, kau akan kembali ke asalmu" lanjut petra yang tenggorokannya makin berat. Levi menarik bahu petra ke dekapan dada bidangnya "menangislah jika memang itu maumu" kata levi menenangkan "entah sejak kapan aku juga memiliki perasaan lain di hatiku petra, perasaan yang tidak bisa di jabarkan secara logika dan di jelaskan dengan kata-kata" lanjut levi. Hening dan petra masih menagis sesegukan. Membutuhkan banyak energy dan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan bahwa perasaan yang tidak bisa di jabarkan dan di jelaskan secara logika itu adalah cinta.

"petra perasaan itu adalah cinta, perasaan cinta yang tersimpan di hatiku memilihmu untuk melengkapi setengah dari jiwa ini, aku levi ackerman memilihmu menjadi bagian dari belahan jiwaku, aku mencintaimu petra ral, bersediakah kau mempercayakanku menjadi kekasihmu" tanya levi serius, seserius tujuannya.

"aku petra rall menerima dan bersedia mempercayakanmu menjadi kekasihku levi ackerman" balas petra sambil menangis terharu

"janji kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya" levi tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking petra "aku berjanji" balas petra.

"jadi sudahlah jangan menangis, kau menangis mulai dari matahari malas terbenam sampai matahari terpaksa terbenam karena bosan melihatmu menangis" levi tertawa mengejek

"levi" petra memukuli dada bidang levi pelan

"sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan seterusnya" ujar levi

"uhm" petra mengangguk.

..

..

At bandara

"petra kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersamaku ke Tokyo" Tanya levi kesekian kalinya

"nanti saja aku menyusul, aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusan di kantorku" kata petra yakin

"baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata levi sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya "uhm kau juga" ujar petra sambil merapikan kerah dan dasi levi.

"sampai jumpa petra, aku akan menunggumu" teriak levi yang mulai jauh bersamaan dengan escalator yang membawanya pergi.

"uhm sampai jumpa juga levi" petra melambaikan tangannya sampai levi benar-benar tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

..

..

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Brak! Levi menggebrak meja ruangan kerja ayahnya Kenny Ackerman

"demi apapun aku tak mau menerima perjodohan ini, aku sudah memiliki kekasih" teriak levi pada ayahnya

"aku tidak meminta persetujuan kau levi, ikuti saja perintahku biarkan saja kekasihmu pergi dengan pria lain"

"tch kau anggap apa, jadi begini perlakuanmu terhadap wanita, seperti memperlakukan ibu seenaknya, aku menyesal mempunyai darah dan daging darimu" kesal levi lalu pergi

"silahkan jika kau ingin bersi keras menolaknya, aku akan mencabut asset dan sahammu dan menyuruh tangan kananku untuk membereskan gadis bidadari yunani mu itu" Kenny mendesis

"kau! Kau _devil_ beraninya kau" levi menarik kerah baju Kenny

"silahkan tanda tangani di atas materai ini, untuk membuktikan kau akan patuh dengan ayah yang kau sebut _devil"_ ucap kenny sambil menepis tangan levi yang menarik kerah bajunya, dengan berat hati levi terpaksa menanda tangani surat hitam di atas putih bermaterai.

..

Erwin buru-buru mengendarai mobilnya, di tengah perjalanannya sekilas ia melihat gadis yang sepertinya ia kenali, gadis bersurai caramel sedang duduk menunggu bus. Erwin menyempatkan waktunya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di hadapan gadis itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tak salah lihat.

"kau itukah petra" sapa erwin dan gadis itu menoleh

"erwin" sahut gadis itu senang

"kau sedang liburan?" Tanya erwin

"tidak, aku mencari levi apa kau tau sekarang ia dimana" tukasnya

"ugh.. aku baru saja ingin menemuinya, kau mau ikut" erwin ragu-ragu dan petra mengangguk setuju

"petra kenapa kau ingin menemui levi?" Tanya erwin sambil menyetir

"tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku" petra menjelaskan semua kejadian antara dia dan levi saat di yunani dan membuat erwin makin getir dan meminggirkan mobilnya

"sebaiknya kau turun, aku akan memberikan alamat rumahku yang kosong tinggalah disana" pernyataan erwin yang tiba-tiba membuat petra kebingungan

"maksudmu erwin?" petra sedih

"aku tak ingin kau terluka"

"kenapa?"

"hari ini levi menikah"

"apa" petra menutupi matanya dengan lengannya dan menangis histeris sedangkan erwin merasa bersalah telah membuatnya menangis

"akan ku antarkan ke rumah kosongku"

"tidak perlu erwin, hari ini aku akan pulang ke yunani" petra membuka pintu mobil tapi di tahan oleh erwin.

"tapi kau baru saja sampai, tinggalah disini dan bekerja di tempatku setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat levi di kantor" erwin memberikan alamat rumah miliknya yang tidak terpakai "maaf aku tak bisa mengantar aku sudah sangat terlambat ke acara pernikahannya" lanjut erwin

"baiklah"

 **Flashback off**


	3. menerimamu apa adanya

reader maaf author lupa kasih tau dari awal, ceritanya disini orang yunani bisa bahasa jepang karena bahasa kedua dari bahasa negara mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya ya, jadi jangan heran pas erwin, levi sebagai orang jepang bisa bahasa yunani, dan petra orang yunani bisa bahasa jepang

gimana setelah baca yang chapter 2, pasti ngiranya petra gadis nista dan sedih kenyataannya petralah yang tersiksa sebenarnya

ok lanjut, semoga buat reader suka dengan ceritanya ya

* * *

 **My Secret Lover**

* * *

 _'_ _Itulah alasan mengapa aku diam saja saat hubungan terlarang antara levi dan petra'_

Petra membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping, pria pirang bernama erwin smith itu tertidur di sampingnya, petra menyadari bahwa orang yang selalu setia menemaninya adalah dia, petra mencoba meraih rambut bersurai pirang itu dan mengelusnya pelan, erwin terbangun karena ada seseorang yang mengelus rambutnya

"petra kau sudah bangun" erwin senang

"uhm" petra mengangguk pelan

"kau lapar? Kau ingin makan sosis? Tunggu akan ku belikan" cerocos erwin hendak pergi tapi di tahan oleh petra

"tidak usah yang ada saja" kata petra setelah membuka masker oksigennya

"baiklah" erwin membaringkan petra dan menyuapinya makan

"erwin kau pasti belum makan juga" petra menebak

"melihatmu baikan saja membuatku kenyang" erwin tersenyum penuh karisma

"jangan egois erwin nanti maag mu kambuh" petra mengingatkan, sebenarnya erwin ingin menanyakan siapa yang melakukan perbuatan keji itu tapi mengingat perkataan dokter agar tidak membuatnya stress ia urungkan esok untuk menanyai perihal kejadian itu.

..

Erwin merawat petra dengan sangat baik, membersihkan badan petra dengan melap tangan dan kakinya, menyuapi makan dan minum obat.

"silahkan bicara erwin" petra peka terhadap erwin seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan

"apakah yang melakukan ini rico? Dan anak itu adalah anak levi" Tanya erwin, petra hanya diam berarti benar dan wajahnya menghindari erwin

"ku mohon jangan sampai levi tau masalah ini" pinta petra pada erwin dan tersendu. "baiklah" erwin mengabulkan

"erwin mengapa kau selalu baik padaku, menuruti permintaanku" Tanya petra penasaran

"aku…aku mau pergi keluar apa kau ingin memesan sosis?" erwin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku tau kau menyukaiku erwin" pernyataan petra membuat erwin terpaku di tempat

"benar saat pertama kali melihatmu" timpal erwin

"mengapa kau hanya diam saja, tidak mengutarakannya padaku"

"aku tau kau mencintai levi, makannya aku diam saja"

"bagaimana jika aku ingin melupakannya" membuat erwin makin membeku

"aku yang akan menggantikannya" sahut erwin

"meskipun kau tau aku wanita seperti apa"

"masa lalu menjadikan sebuah pengalaman, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kita belajar dari masa lalu, aku menerimamu apa adanya bukan ada apanya" ucap erwin penuh keyakinan, petra terharu. Erwin duduk disamping ranjang petra dan menggenggam tangannya dan menatap petra serius " petra maukah kau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku" petra mengangguk "aku mau"

Balasan atas jawaban petra membuat pria berkarisma itu tersenyum lebar lalu memegang kedua bahu petra, mendekatkan dan memiringkan wajahnya perlahan, petra menutup matanya dan merasakan bibirnya di kunci oleh pria berbadan kokoh serta berkarisma itu lalu petra membalas ciumannya dengan lembut.

..

..

"tentu saja ibu setuju, akhirnya doa ibu terkabul" Rachel smith menyetujui pernikahan erwin anaknya dengan petra

"terima kasih ibu" petra bahagia juga erwin

"jika saja ayahmu masih hidup ia juga pasti merasa senang melihatmu menikah erwin" ujar Rachel sedih, erwin hanya menghela nafas berat

..

..

"kau tak apa menunggu disini" sahut petra pada erwin

"tak apa, kau bicaralah baik-baik padanya" kata erwin

Petra menemui levi di sebuah caffee untuk membicarakan hubungannya

"petra" sapa levi dari meja dekat jendela, petra menghampiri

"bagaimana kabarmu levi?" petra tersenyum ramah "baik" balasnya

"ada hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan padamu" gumam petra serius "eto… kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini" lanjut petra

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu" gerutu levi

"aku sudah tidak tahan di bully habis-habisan oleh karyawan kantor yang mengatakan aku wanita jalang"

"kau bisa mengabaikannya petra, kau tidak ingat janji kita waktu itu, selamanya bersamaku" kata levi dingin

"itu sebelum kau menikah levi, sudahlah sekarang kau sudah mempunyai istri, kau harus menerima itu semua karena aku juga akan menikah dengan orang lain"

"dengan siapa? Kau tidak mau bersamaku lagi" ketus levi

"kau egois levi, aku juga ingin mempunyai keluarga" petra menangis

"petra" levi menggenggam tangan petra

"hentikan levi, jika kau melakukan ini terus aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan dirimu" petra melepaskan genggaman tangan levi "tolong lupakan aku, aku juga akan melupakanmu, cintai dan berbahagialah dengan rico" lanjut petra, levi menunduk "souka, jika itu mau mu" kata levi pasrah, tapi entah mengapa perkataan levi membuatnya sakit harusnya ia senang mendengarnya

"anggap saja dulu kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, ini… datanglah" ucap petra sambil memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan lalu pergi

Levi hanya menatap kosong kartu undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan Erwin Smith dan Petra Rall yang akan di selanggarakan satu minggu lagi

"baiklah petra ral, aku akan berjalan di jalanku sendiri dimana tidak ada kau di dalamnya, akan ku hancurkan perasaan ini demi kau dan aku akan meneruskan hidupku" bisik levi

"erwin ayo kita pergi" kata petra sedih dan erwin memakluminya lalu meluncur pergi sambil menggenggam erat tangan petra.

..

..

Pintu altar terbuka, petra memakai gaun putih, rambutnya di ikat kebelakang dan di tutupi oleh kain tipis seperti lace dengan warna senada di tuntun ayahnya menuju calon pria yang sebentar lagi menyandang suaminya, sedangkan erwin memakai tuxedo putih yang sedang menunggu calon wanitanya.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Erwin menyambut tangan petra dengan karisma yang mematikan, ia sangat tampan begitu juga dengan petra yang sangat cantik, mereka sejajar dan menghadap pastur.

"apakah kau erwin smith bersedia menjadi suami dari petra rall, mencintainya setulus hati, selalu bersamanya susah maupun senang dan mengutamakannya di atas segalanya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"ya, saya bersedia"

"apakah kau petra rall bersedia menjadi istri dari erwin smith, mencintainya setulus hati, selalu bersamanya susah maupun senang dan menghormatinya sebagai suamimu seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan?"

"ya, aku bersedia"

Erwin membuka kain tipis seperti renda yang menutupi wajah petra, dilihatnya gadis yang ia impikan sudah menjadi istri sahnya tanpa menunggu lama ia mencium kening petra dan di ikuti oleh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Diantara tamu undangan itu terdapat seseorang yang hatinya tersakiti, ya levi hatinya panas melihat janji suci orang yang ia cintai kini menjadi milik orang lain.

"seharusnya aku menikah dengan dia dan hidup tenang mengurus anak sekarang" levi bergumam kecil tak peduli jika rico disampingnya mendengar, yang jelas ia menyesali kejadian di hotel malam itu dan membuat dirinya semakin marah dengan rico walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus bisa menerima rico karena ia sedang hamil muda anaknya.

" 1 2 3 " erwin dan petra melempar buket bunga ke tamu undangan dan seseorang berambut cokelat di kucir dua mendapatkannya

"yahoo yeay!" hanji melirik mike mengkode bahwa dirinya menyukainya

"akhirnya kalian benar-benar menikah, selamat ya" erd dan michelle datang ke Tokyo menghadiri acara sacral sahabatnya

"kalau begitu aku berterima kasih karena kau mendoakan kita berdua agar menuju pelaminan waktu itu" sahut erwin tertawa begitu juga petra ia senang

"wah namanya siapa? sudah lama tidak pulang ke yunani kau sudah mempunyai putri imut" sahut petra pada michelle menunjuk pada anak perempuan yang ia gendong

"ayo jawab pertanyaan tante petra" kata michelle pada anaknya

"mi- mina" jawab putri kecil erd bernama Mina Gin

"kawaii" ucap petra, erwin juga mengelus rambut mina yang bersurai hitam di kucir dua kebawah

"semoga kalian juga cepat punya anak" sahut erd, sontak membuat pasangan pengantin itu tersipu malu "doakan saja" erwin tersenyum

Akhirnya pasangan pengantin itu pergi berbulan madu dengan mobil yang bertuliskan _just married_ , para tamu undangan melambaikan tangannya kecuali levi.

..

 **At perancis**

"petra, aku tak memaksamu untuk melakukan _honey moon_ sekarang juga" ujar erwin pada petra yang baru saja datang ke salah satu hotel negara romantis itu

"sstt tidak erwin" petra menutup mulut erwin "kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini bukankah untuk honey moon, aku yakin jika kehadiran seorang anak akan membuat kita saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga" lanjutnya, erwin tersenyum gemas

Erwin duduk di tepi ranjang mendekati petra dan memainkan surai caramelnya, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memiringkannya, petra tau kode semacam itu lalu ia memejamkan matanya, mulutnya di kunci oleh erwin, ia membalasnya dengan lembut dan erwin melesatkan lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi petra, ia mencium mata dan menggigit telinga milik petra, tangannya yang kokoh membuka kancing-kancing baju gadis itu dengan cepat sambil menandai kissmark pada lehernya, ia menjamahi seluruh bagian tengkuk tubuh petra dan menanamkan benih cintanya pada gadis itu, gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

..

 **At Tokyo**

"petra sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja saja, temani ibu di rumah" sahut erwin sambil membenarkan dasinya

"souka" singkat petra lalu tersenyum

"jaa ne petra aku berangkat" erwin mencium kening petra "hai"

Sementara itu itu di kantor

"yahuuu ini kopinya direktur" sahut gadis bersurai coklat memakai kacamata

"ha-hanji mengapa kau yang datang huh" levi kesal "dan jangan berteriak kau ingin aku tuli" lanjut levi

"gomenasai direktur, aku menggantikan ny. Petra smith di suruh oleh CEO" ujar hanji

"tch, jika selasai urusanmu pintu ada disana" levi mengusir

"kasar sekali huh" hanji mendengus "lain kali akan ku buatkan kopi rasa asin" gumam hanji menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Cklek!

"oi erwin, mengapa kau gantikan sekretaris seperti hanji, apa tidak ada yang lain, dia itu menyebalkan"

"tidak ada lagi selain hanji yang memiliki prestasi bagus di perusahaan ini" balasnya.


	4. apa ini karma

**My Secret Lover**

* * *

"aku pulang" kata levi dingin

"levi" sahut rico senang lalu memeluk levi, levi membalasnya bagaimanapun rico adalah istrinya walaupun ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada wanita lain

"ini minumlah" levi membelikan rico susu hamil, rico sangat senang "bagaimana keadaannya?" lanjut levi

"maksudmu?" Tanya rico kebingungan, levi menunjuk pada kandungan rico

"ah, dia baik-baik saja, tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk USG kata dokter bayi kita perempuan" kata rico bahagia

"kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik, kau juga jaga kesehatanmu" kata levi datar lalu pergi mandi, rasanya rico ingin menangis terharu karena levi akhirnya memberi perhatian pada dirinya.

"nak, papa mu pasti akan menyayangi kita" rico memegangi perutnya yang sedikit membesar berumur 4 bulan dan matanya mengembun.

..

..

 **Musim salju**

"petra kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya erwin malam-malam

"aku mau pergi mengunjunginya" jawab petra sedangkan erwin mengangkat alisnya sebelah tanda tak mengerti

"jika kau ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa"

"souka, aku ikut" erwin khawatir pada petra dan dia mengambil 2 syal "kau lupa memakai syalmu petra" lanjut erwin memakaikan syal pada petra

Tak jauh dari rumah tempat tinggalnya, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah taman dan di bagian ujung taman terdapat tanaman bunga kecil yang layu karena salju. Petra membersihkannya dari timbunan salju lalu jongkok untuk mengimbanginya, di ikuti erwin juga.

"hai bagaimana kabar mu sayang, ibu yakin kau senang di pangkuan Tuhan sekarang" ujar petra lalu terisak, erwin mengerti walaupun tak di jelaskan, itu adalah tanda makam anak petra yang keguguran waktu itu, erwin hanya bisa memaklumi dan menenangkan petra lalu menuntun ia berdiri.

"kita pulang petra nanti kau sakit, ia pasti tak ingin melihat ibunya sakit" pinta erwin, petra mengangguk

Matahari pagi menyerang mata pria berbadan kokoh dan berkarisma membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya, ia menoleh kesamping melihat istrinya masih terlelap tapi wajahnya berkeringat, ada yang tidak beres, ia menyentuh pipi petra dan sangat dingin, petra sakit. Pria pirang itu menaikkan mesin penghangat ruangan lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil pengompres dan obat. Ibu erwin tampak kebingungan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang terkesan terburu-buru

"ada apa erwin, mana petra? biasanya dia sudah bangun dari pada ibu" Tanyanya

"dia sakit bu, sepertinya dia masuk angin karena semalam ia keluar rumah"

"ya ampun, ya sudah kau rawat dia lalu bawa dia ke dokter, ibu mau buat sarapan dulu" erwin kembali ke kamarnya tapi tidak menemukan petra, ia mendengar suara air mengalir dari westafel dan seseorang muntah-muntah sepertinya petra disana, ia menghampiri dan mengelus punggung petra untuk membantu mengurangi mualnya.

"ibu aku dan petra pergi ke rumah sakit" erwin pamit pada ibunya

Dokter mulai memeriksa petra, di mulai menyenter matanya, memeriksa denyut jantung dan nadinya, dan menekan bagian perutnya "sh ittai dokter" sahut petra saat dokter menekan bagian perutnya, dokter itu tersenyum dan menyiapkan alat sedangkan erwin di samping petra memperhatikannya dengan sangat khawatir.

Permukaan perut petra di olesi dengan jelly ultrasonic dan menempelkan alat bernama doppler lalu menggerak-gerakannya keseluruh bagian perut petra, dan otomatis terdeteksi pada layar USG, terdapat 2 kantung embrio yang sedikit bergerak-gerak dan suara detak jantung bergantian.

"tuan smith selamat istri anda hamil dan akan memiliki anak kembar" ujar dokter tersenyum ramah

"b-benarkah" rasa haru dan senang menyelimuti pasangan suami istri yang sebentar lagi memiliki malaikat-malaikat kecil yang akan menemani hari-harinya nanti.

"moshi moshi ibu" erwin menelpon ibunya untuk memberikan kabar baik itu

"ne erwin, bagaimana petra" sahut Rachel di seberang sana

"petra hamil bu dan akan memiliki bayi kembar"

"wuah yukata ne erwin, ibu senang mendengarnya, apa kau sudah mengabari kabar baik ini pada tuan ral?"tanyanya "uhm sudah bu, katanya dia akan kesini jika bayinya sudah lahir"

..

..

 **7 bulan kemudian**

Erwin sedang duduk santai dan membaca buku tebal, petra menghampirinya dan duduk diantara kedua kaki dan menyandarkan diri di dekapan suaminya, erwin melanjutkan membaca buku dan tangan lainnya mengelus permukaan perut petra yang membesar dan petra mendongakan kepalanya

"erwin aku ingin keluar" pinta petra manja

"malam-malam begini? nanti kau sakit petra" cegah erwin

"tapi ini kan bukan musim salju sayang" petra merayu

"memangnya ada apa disana" Tanyanya

"ada festival, aku ingin makan sosis bentuk kepiting dan makan takoyaki, di yunani tidak ada acara yang seperti itu"

"makanan itu kurang baik bagi ibu hamil petra, nanti saja setelah kau melahirkan aku janji akan menemanimu" petra mengembungkan pipinya

"sudah ikuti saja kemauan istrimu erwin, jarang-jarang petra pergi ke acara festival, tidak baik juga untuk anakmu" Rachel membela petra

"arigato okasan" petra senang lalu di balas dengan kedipan oleh Rachel

"souka souka, kita pergi sekarang"

"jaa hati-hati di jalan" Rachel melambaikan tangan

 **At festival**

"Erwin aku mau ini, itu.. itu juga, wah aku suka semuanya" petra girang sedangkan erwin dengan setia menuntun petra

"petra istirahat dulu, nanti kau kelelahan tidak baik untuk bayi kita" sahut erwin sambil memakaikan aksesoris jepit berbentuk bunga yang baru saja ia beli pada rambut petra, petra mengangguk tapi sesaat itu, petra terdiam membeku tangannya meremas pergelangan tangan erwin, erwin merasakan tangan petra yang dingin

"petra kau kenapa? Kau mules" Tanya erwin sangat khawatir, petra menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, tanpa pikir panjang erwin langsung menggendong petra yang beban beratnya meningkat mengingat petra hamil anak kembar, tapi mudah baginya karena erwin memiliki badan yang besar dan kokoh sedangkan petra badannya yang terbilang mungil, ia meluncur cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"tidak apa-apa tuan, istri anda hanya kelelahan" sahut dokter yang telah memeriksa petra, akhirnya erwin menghela nafas lega

"maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir erwin" petra terisak

"daijobu, yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja" kata erwin menenangkan sambil mengelus kepala petra dan akhirnya mereka pulang, tapi sampai koridor rumah sakit petra dan erwin melihat levi hendak masuk keruang pasien

"levi" sapa erwin, sedangkan orang yang di panggil menoleh " apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini" Tanya erwin

"uhm rico baru saja melahirkan" kata levi datar seperti biasanya

"benarkah, aku ingin melihat bayinya, bolehkan?" pinta petra

"boleh, silahkan masuk, tapi rico sedang tertidur kelelahan setelah melahirkan" timpal levi

"daijobu" kata petra

" kau semakin mahir dalam berbahasa petra" levi sedikit tersenyum

"ah petra kau duluan saja, aku ada telephone" kata erwin "uhm" petra setuju

"wah kawaii, kau beri nama dia siapa bayi perempuan ini" Tanya petra sambil memperhatikan bayi mungil levi

"mikasa, mikasa akcerman" jawabnya

"nama yang bagus, lihat dia bersurai hitam sepertimu dan tatapannya seperti rico" petra mendeskripsikannya "naa levi, sekarang kau menjadi seorang ayah" sahut petra gembira, levi hanya diam

" levi, sebaiknya kau harus selalu tersenyum, kau harus mengajarkannya untuk mikasa"

"aku akan melakukannya jika memiliki anak denganmu petra" gumamnya

"kau masih belum bisa melupakanku levi, kau harus bisa, kita sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing, lihat! Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu, kita harus mendidik dan mengajarkan anak-anak kita kelak agar menjadi manusia yang baik" pernyataan petra membuat levi tertegun, perkataan petra memanglah benar

"kalau begitu aku pamit, salam ku pada rico" petra undur diri

..

..

"CEO ini berkas-berkas yang perlu anda tanda tangani" sahut mike memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada erwin lalu pamit undur diri

"mike, tunggu!" cegah erwin "cobalah kau peka terhadap hanji" lanjutnya

"ugh kau tau CEO" kata mike malu

"aku selalu memperhatikan karyawanku mike, kasihan hanji selalu mengkode tapi kau sama sekali tidak peka"

"uhm, baiklah akan ku coba" wajah mike memerah lalu pergi

"moshi moshi" erwin mengangkat telephone dari ibunya

"erwin sebaiknya kau cepat ke rumah sakit sina, petra mau melahirkan, ibu sedang menuju rumah sakit sekarang" kata Rachel dan terdengar sedikit teriakan petra kesakitan

"iya bu" erwin langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

..

Erwin meremas-remas jarinya tidak tenang, rasa khawatir dan tegangnya menjadi satu saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan petra berjuang dari dalam ruang bersalin.

"tenanglah erwin, semua akan baik-baik saja" Rachel menenangkan erwin "hmm kau sama seperti ayahmu, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika ibu melahirkan mu, dia mondar mandir tidak jelas" lanjut Rachel

Setelah 6 jam menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan malaikat-malaikat kecil bergantian, membuat orang yang menunggunya menghela nafas lega. Lampu yang semula menyala di atas knop pintu akhirnya mati, keluar seorang dokter dan mempersilahkannya masuk, terlihat wajah petra yang kelelahan dan kusut setelah berjuang mati-matian melahirkan pangeran-pangeran kecil dan ia menangis terharu.

"terima kasih petra, kau memberikanku pangeran-pangeran tampan" sahut erwin dan mencium kening petra, petra hanya mengangguk karena kehabisan energy, begitu juga Rachel ia berterima kasih pada petra yang telah memberikannya cucu.

..

..

"kau beri nama apa petra" sahut tuan ral yang kemarin datang dari yunani

"erwin memberinya nama armin dan eren yah" sahut petra

"oh nama yang bagus"

"terima kasih ayah"

"tak menyangka kau begitu cepat menjadi seorang ibu" tuan ral tertawa

"ayah" petra mendengus "masa aku kecil terus" lanjut petra tertawa sambil memperhatikan anak kembarnya tertidur di ranjang

Tuan ral dan bercakap-cakap ria membicarakan bahwa mereka tak menyangka menjadi seorang kakek dan nenek

Entah mengapa eren dan armin terbangun dan menangis berbarengan, membuat petra kebingungan menenangkan siapa yang dulu ia gendong, akhirnya erwin yang selesai mandi membantu petra mengasuh armin sedangkan petra mengasuh eren, petra memberi asinya pada eren dan ia berhenti menangis

"sepertinya kau kehausan nak" petra membelai rambut halus eren yang sedang menyusui, sedangkan erwin membawa armin ke teras kamar mencoba menenangkannya menunggu giliran di beri asi oleh petra

"armin hei armin lihat papa dan dengarkan cerita papa" erwin mencoba bercerita walaupun armin bersi keras menggeliat-geliat di dekapan sang papa sambil menangis "ada seorang lelaki bernama jack, di marahi oleh mamanya karena menukar seekor sapi yang berharga dengan kacang kedelai lalu…"

"erwin sini biar ku beri asi" kata petra menghampiri sambil mengambil armin dari dekapan erwin

"oh, eren sudah tertidur?" Tanya erwin

"iya baru saja" sahut petra langsung memberi asi armin

"ternyata mengurus anak kembar itu sulit ya" kata erwin tiba-tiba

"benar, tapi mereka lucu" petra tersenyum sambil memperhatikan armin yang mulai diam "kau benar petra"

..

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Armin dan eren baru bisa duduk dan merangkak terkadang susah di pakaikan popok tapi armin berhasil di pakaikan, hanya eren yang susah di pakaikan karena terus merangkak lincah, petra berusaha memakaikan popok eren dan akhirnya berhasil sedangkan armin memainkan boneka kelinci.

"pangeran mama memang sangat bandel" petra mencolek hidung eren dan eren hanya tertawa, memang agak lebih repot ketika ibu mertuanya sedang pergi dari rumah.

Disela-sela istirahat di kantor erwin melihat galeri photo pada ponselnya, melihat pangeran kembarnya sedang tertidur, menangis, dan sedang tersenyum. Erwin memasang headset pada telinganya mendengar video yang ia putar, adegan dimana armin dan eren saling memeluk dan mencium pipi satu sama lain, sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ia ingin selalu berada dirumah menghilangkan penat dari kerjanya yang terus menumpuk, keluarganyalah obatnya.

..

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Si kembar sudah mulai besar dan masuk taman kanak-kanak

"papa..papa…eren mengambil buku ceritaku" armin menangis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu papanya yang sedang baca buku tebal tentang bisnis

"eren kembalikan buku armin" sahut erwin ramah pada eren dan eren menurut papanya

"hiks papa….papa…. bukuku di coret hiks hiks" eren yang melihat armin menangis hingga ingusnya keluar hanya tertawa lalu berlari menuju mamanya yang sedang beristirahat dikamar

"mama.. eren ingin di peluk mama" sahut eren pada mamanya, petra memeluknya lalu ia pun tertidur bersama petra setelah energinya habis setelah bermain.

"armin, hidungmu jangan sampai meler begitu nanti tidak tampan lagi seperti papa" hiburnya "ini keluarkan dulu ingusnya" erwin mengambil tisu dan menempelkan pada hidung armin dan menuruti perintah erwin "yosh bagus, nanti papa belikan lagi yang baru"

"hontoni papa"

"hai"

"arigato papa" armin senang dan memeluk erwin

Armin memang sangat dekat dengan papanya sedangkan eren sangat dekat dengan mamanya

..

Kadang dalam rumah tangga tidak selamanya harmonis, kehadiran seorang wanita bernama hitch di kantor erwin, ia selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian erwin, gadis itu ingin memiliki erwin yang sudah berkeluarga, seperti sengaja menyelipkan anting pada jas erwin, menempelkan parfum pekat wanitanya, kuno memang tapi berhasil membuat petra geram dan menuduh erwin berselingkuh ditambah erwin tak suka di tuduh seperti itu apa lagi sekarang pikirannya bercabang karena perusahaan sedang tidak stabil

Armin dan eren pernah terkena omelan petra, saat itu mereka baru pulang dari taman kanak-kanak, mendapati orang tuanya bertengkar

"eren armin masuk kamar kalian" suruh petra saat memuncak amarahnya, namun mereka masih diam bingung "kalian masuklah" teriak petra, membuat eren dan armin menangis sesegukan di kamar saling berpelukan, karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah melihat ataupun di marahi seperti itu oleh mamanya.

"petra! kau tidak boleh memarahi mereka" sahut erwin kesal "aku tidak peduli" petra membanting pintu kamar dan erwin memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing harus berbuat apa.

Petra memasuki kamar si kembar, melihatnya tertidur saling berhadapan, petra memeluk kedua anaknya "maafkan mama ya tadi sayang" petra menangis menyesali. Erwin pun menghampiri anaknya tengah malam, mengusap pipi pangeran-pangerannya dengan lembut "maafkan papa"

Pagi-pagi sekali armin hendak ke toilet untuk pipis tapi tidak mendapati eren disampingnya, dia pergi ke kamar papanya, tapi tidak menemukan eren juga dan menyadari bahwa mamanya juga menghilang.

"papa…." Armin menutup matanya dengan lengannya menangis sambil membangunkan erwin

"uhm ada apa armin" Tanya erwin

"mama dan eren tidak ada hiks" erwin terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, erwin mencari di seluruh rumah tapi tidak menemukan jua, dia menelphone Rachel smith ibunya yang memutuskan pindah rumah tapi tidak disana juga, akhirnya dia menelphone petra namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sementara itu

Eren mengucek-ngucek matanya baru bangun tidur, tiba-tiba ia ada di dekapan ibunya, ia mengarah pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu, tempat seperti ia pernah lihat di tv, pesawat, eren berada di pesawat.

"kau sudah bangun eren" sapa petra ramah

"mama kita mau kemana?" Tanya eren

"kita pergi liburan ke rumah kakek"

"tapi armin mana? Papa juga" petra hanya diam "nanti mereka menyusul"

* * *

jangan lupa review dan minta krisarnya untuk membangun author juga

gimana ceritanya seru, biasa aja, lucu, sedih atau gimana?

author pengen tau menurut reader dari chapter 1 sampe 4 ini bagian sedih, sweet, romantis, atau lucu pas adegan mana?

ok selamat baca next chapter ya! yang silent reader usahakan meninggalkan jejak ya makasih :3


	5. happy after

last chapter, sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau semua karakter disini OOC dan jangan sampe reader benci ya. ok selamat baca

* * *

 **My Secret Lover  
**

* * *

 **At yunani**

"ayah, aku pergi kerumah erd ya" petra izin pada tuan ral

"iya hati-hati" sahut tuan ral dari dalam

"eren ayo kita pergi, nanti disana ada teman baru mu lho" ujar petra lalu eren mengangguk

Tok tok

"petra, apa kabar" sahut michelle membukakan pintu dan mereka cipika cipiki "baik " balasnya

"oh ini anakmu petra, dia lucu sekali" kata michelle sambil mencubit "oh iya mana yang satu lagi, aku dengar dari ayahmu kalau kau melahirkan anak kembar" lanjut michelle, petra hanya tersenyum

"aku dengar kau beberapa bulan yang lalu memiliki bayi lagi, aku datang kesini" petra mengalihkan pembicaraan michelle

"oh iya mari silahkan" michelle memperlihatkan bayinya

"lucu sekali, kali ini bayi laki-laki" petra tersenyum

Eren melirik anak kecil lain dekat dengan bayi laki-laki itu dan eren mengumpat di balik petra,

"eren, kenalkan ini mina" sahut michelle

"mina, ini eren" sahut petra, mereka saling diam tidak mengenal, mina tersenyum memandangi dan menciumi pipi chubby adiknya

"mama ini apa" Tanya eren polos menunjuk pada bayi laki-laki itu setelah melihat mina asik bermain dengan adiknya

"ini namanya adik bayi, nanti kalau eren punya saudara baru maka disebutnya adik mengerti?" jelas petra dan eren mengangguk "eren kau bermain dulu dengan mina ya, mama ingin berbicara pada mama michelle" lanjut petra, eren setuju "anak pintar"

..

Petra menangis sesegukan setelah curhat tentang masalahnya dengan erwin bersama kedua orang sahabatnya erd dan michelle

"aku ingin bercerai" kata petra parau

"tidak boleh petra, bagaimana masa depan anak-anakmu, kau tau masa depan anak-anak dari keluarga broken home tidak semuanya bagus bagi moral mereka" erd menasehati sedangkan petra menangis sesegukan "pasti ada jalan keluar dari setiap masalah" timpal erd lagi

..

Ponsel petra bergetar, suaranya di _silent,_ eren yang hendak pipis malam melihatnya sedangkan petra terlelap habis menangis tadi,ternyata panggilan itu dari papanya erwin smith, ia diam-diam menjawab panggilan itu dengan menyentuh layar berwarna hijau

"halo petra, kau dimana? Aku sangat khawatir" kata erwin dari seberang sana

"papa" sahut eren

"eren, kau dimana eren jawab papa nak"

"aku dirumah kakek dengan mama, eren rindu papa, armin dan nenek" eren terisak "eren ingin pula-" tuuuuuutt, erwin mendengarkan eren namun telephone terputus

"eren, halo eren" sahut erwin

"mama" eren kaget

"eren tidurlah, sudah larut malam, nanti kau sakit" pinta petra

"tapi ma" petra langsung mengangkat eren ke kasur membaringkan dan menyelimutinya

"mama tau eren merindukan semuanya, mama juga sama tapi…. Ada hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh anak-anak" kata petra sambil menyeka air mata eren "sekarang pangeran mama tidur ya" eren mengangguk lalu memeluk mamanya, petra mengelus punggung eren dengan lembut dan mencium kepalanya.

..

Petra membuka kelopak matanya, sepertinya ia kesiangan, ia hendak berdiri namun tak bisa seperti ada batu menindihnya, ia menyadari bahwa kondisinya sedang tidak fit, petra sakit. Tangannya memegang keningnya tapi sudah ada handuk kecil mengompresnya, ia menoleh kesamping mencari eren namun tidak ada.

"eren…eren…dimana kau nak" petra memanggil eren pelan karena tenggorokannya berat

"eren sedang bermain dengan armin" petra sangat mengenali suara ini, suara yang sebenarnya ia rindukan

"erwin" petra menangis melihat sesosok lelaki yang ia rindukan datang tapi ia malah berbalik badan ke arah lain ketika erwin duduk disampingnya

"petra kau harus dengar penjelasan aku dulu, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan itu, aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan aku tidak selingkuh darimu, tak ada niatan sedikitpun, aku juga sudah memecat gadis itu, mohon percayalah padaku, percaya pada saat kita ikrar janji suci di depan Tuhan dan semua orang" erwin menjelaskan semuanya dengan serius sambil memegang bahu petra. petra perlahan membalikan badan menuju erwin mencoba memaafkan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka

"aku mencintaimu petra smith" "aku juga mencintaimu erwin" akhirnya mereka baikan

..

"nah armin, itu eren" sahut kakek armin tuan ral menunjuk eren yang sedang bermain pasir dengan mina

"ereeeeeeeeen" sapa armin pada saudara kembarnya, eren terkejut lalu menoleh

"armiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn" eren berteriak sambil berlari menuju armin begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling berpelukan

"aku merindukanmu eren"

"aku juga armin" mereka menangis sambil berpelukan bersama

"cih dasar lelaki cengeng" sahut pria bersurai coklat tiba-tiba

"jean" sahut mina

"grrr dasar muka kuda!" eren marah pada pria bernama jean itu

"eren sudahlah" armin menenagkan

"mukaku bukan kuda!" teriak jean kesal

"jean sudah jangan bertengkar" kata pria bersurai hitam menghentikan

"lepaskan aku marco, pria itu harus di beri pelajaran grrr"

Mereka sudah seperti kucing dan anjing yang menaikan bulunya jika terancam, namun cepat di hentikan oleh tuan ral

..

..

Erwin sedang menyuapi petra yang sedang sakit, sedangkan armin dan eren berbisik-bisik entah membicarakan apa

"armin eren kalian sedang membicarakan apa huh" Tanya erwin

"papa mama kita ingin adik" pernyataan si kembar membuat petra tersedak dan erwin langsung memberinya air "sekarang papa…. Kita ingin adik" eren menarik-narik celana papanya, petra tersenyum

"tapi tidak bisa langsung sekarang eren, membutuhkan waktu dan proses yang lama" kata erwin bijak

"tidak mau, maunya sekarang" armin menimpali

"iya iya secepatnya" ujar erwin agar cepat selesai menghadapi anak kecil yang polos itu

..

"tuan ral terima kasih telah mengizinkan kami tinggal dirumahmu" sahut erwin pada mertuanya

"kau bicara apa menantu, sudah seharusnya kita kelurga" ucap tuan ral

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang" erwin membungkuk

"iya iya hati-hati semuanya" tuan ral melambaikan tangan pada anaknya petra, erwin dan juga cucunya

..

..

"papa mama, mana kado ulang tahun kita" ujar eren

"uhm uhm kita sudah tiup lilin dan makan kuenya" armin menimpali

"kadonya ada di mama" sahut erwin pada anaknya

"mana? Mama tidak pegang kado, papa bohong" eren mendengus di ikuti armin juga mendengus

"jaa kadonya disini" kata petra memegang perutnya

"hah?" ujar armin dan eren berbarengan tidak mengerti

"disini ada adik kalian" kata petra meyakinkan

"yeay!" sahut si kembar langsung memeluk mamanya, erwin hanya tertawa melihatnya

..

..

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"mama kapan adik bayi lahir" ujar armin yang sedang mencium permukaan besar perut petra begitu juga dengan eren

"sebentar lagi sayang" sahut petra sambil mengelus surai pirang dan coklat anak kembarnya

"mama dia menendang" seru armin

"uhm mama merasakan juga" kata petra, sebenarnya petra merasakan kontraksi luar biasa, seperti kontraksi saat akan melahirkan si kembar

"akh! Sh!" petra berteriak kecil sambil meremas perutnya

" mama… mama kenapa" sahut eren

"adik kalian mau lahir" lirih petra "armin panggilkan papa" lanjutnya dan armin pun langsung berlari menuju papanya yang sedang baca koran di teras kamar

"papa….papa….." armin berteriak

"ada apa armin" Tanya erwin

"mama…. Mama….. kesakitan pa" erwin langsung menuju petra dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit

..

Eren dan armin memeluk neneknya ketakutan "mama kenapa nek?" Tanya eren sedih hampir menangis

"daijobu eren, mama sedang melahirkan adik kalian" ujar Rachel

"tapi hiks hiks" armin menangis histeris

"ny. Petra terus dorong…sebentar lagi bayinya keluar" dokter itu menintruksi

"nee petra, jangan menyerah" sahut erwin menemani petra melahirkan, petra mengangguk sambil meremas tangan erwin

"erwin ittai!" bisik petra menahan sakit

"sebentar lagi petra, ayo terus dorong" erwin menyemangati "eren dan armin ingin segera melihat adik kecilnya" lanjutnya

"eunggh! H h h eungh!" petra mengejan sekuat tenaga sambil mengatur nafasnya hingga ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal di antara kedua pahanya

"terus nona sekali lagi" dokter itu bersemangat, petra mengejan dan akhirnya bayi mungil itu lahir dan menangis

"petra arigato" erwin langsung mencium petra, petra hanya menangguk terharu karena kelelahan setelah berjuang, anak keduanya telah lahir dengan selamat, kali ini bidadari yang lahir menemani pangeran-pangeran, rachel dan si kembar masuk untuk melihat cucu dan adik kecilnya.

"wah cantiiik" kata si kembar berbarengan lalu mencium pipi adik perempuannya setelah erwin menggendong bayi perempuan itu dan menunjukannya pada si kembar, bidadari ini persis sepert ibunya bersurai caramel dan cantik

* * *

 **Bonus story**

* * *

" Aelita tambah besar ya" sahut erwin pada anak perempuannya yang sedang melompat-lompat di pangkuannya

"armin eren tolong jaga aelita sebentar, papa ada telephone"

"hai" si kembar berbarengan menjaga adik perempuannya yang telah di baringkan di kasur oleh erwin

"iiihhh basah!" kata armin "aelita ngompol" lanjut armin

"mamaaaa….mamaaaaa…. aelita ngompol" teriak eren dan petra langsung menghampiri lalu memakaikan celana beserta popoknya.

..

Eren dan armin sudah masuk sekolah dasar dan aelita masuk taman kanak-kanak

"baik-baik di sekolah ya" petra membagikan kotak bekal makan pada ketiga anaknya dan menciumnya satu-satu

"iya mama" sahut mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju mobil papanya, armin dan eren menggandeng adik kecilnya yang cantik.

 **At taman kanak-kanak**

"Baik anak-anak sekarang kalian cari pasangan yang kalian suka untuk menggambar bersama ya" sahut guru TK itu bersemangat, semua murid sudah mencari pasangannya masing-masing

"christa kau bersama siapa" Tanya aelita polos

"aku dengan ymir" christa bersemangat, aelita murung

" Aelita, ada yang salah?" Tanya sensei "hmm kau belum dapat pasanganmu" lanjut sensei, aelita sedih

"yasudah ibu pasangkan Aelita dengan anak baru ya" ujar sensei

Anak lelaki bersurai hitam itu menatapnya malas, hening

"oi" sahut anak lelaki datar itu, membuat aelita kaget "go-mena-sai" gumam aelita

"cih kenapa kau minta maaf" kata anak itu lagi datar dan membuat aelita menangis

"sudah, sudah jangan menangis lagi, namamu siapa?" Tanya anak lelaki itu

"Aelita Smith" jawab aelita

"kenalkan aku Ulrich Ackerman" ujar Ulrich "nah sekarang berhenti menangis dan ayo kita menggambar bersama ok!" lanjut Ulrich bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Aelita, dan aelita pun tersenyum dan berhenti menangis.

END

* * *

yeay akhirnya selesai juga, dalam hari yang sama author langsung publish semua, biar reader gak nunggu lama, sebenernya fic ini selesai dalam waktu 2 mingguan. jangan lupa krisarnya dan silent reader juga

author gak pernah lelah minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang bagus, karena kurang mengena apa lagi bagian so sweetnya sejujurnya author gak ada pengalaman pacaran cuma HTSan aja itu juga dulu bgt pas kelas 1 SMA nyesek bgt dan gak bisa move on sampe sekarang thn 2016 wisuda doain lancarin ya aminn ya robal alamin, yang udah baca fic yang **This Feel, Sista** pas bagian petra mau ngasih kado taunya levi sama cewek lain, itu sebenernya pengalaman author (nyesek bgt kan, author gak akan lupain kejadian itu) dan terakhir kalinya author pada saat itu membencinya, yasudah lupakan acara curhatnya (maafkan author, semoga author dapat lelaki yang jauh lebih baik lagi aminn), lanjut apa lagi yang pas bagian mereka ( erwin x petra ) menikah tau deh ngena apa gak karena author gak ada pengalaman, tapi semoga hasil imajinasi author yang di tulis berdasarkan perasaan tersampaikan pada reader ya

eits satu lagi deh, sebenernya ada banyak cerita lain yang pengen author sampaikan pada reader, akan tetapi waktunya yang tidak memungkinkan karena harus fokus pembuatan skripsi dan akan wisuda 2016 nanti, jadi author janji setelah wisuda dan ada waktu luang, author bakan publish lagi cerita lain yang menarik. jadi sekali lagi author mohon minta doanya mudah2an semuanya di lancarin amin. bye :3 love u my reader

jangan lupa krisar dan adegan cerita favorit kalian di cerita fic My Secret Lover ini ya bye bye ~


End file.
